Pick your Poison
by madisondp11
Summary: 4 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, a new generation of Professors find themselves within the walls of Hogwarts. Along with teaching, drama is bound to ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Fred are you home?" Mikayla asks.

"Yeah I'm here luv."

Fred has decided to teach the flying class at hogwarts. While on the side he took on Arthur's practical joke store. Alongside George of course. George also works at hogwarts, he teaches charms. Mikayla teaches potions, Madison teaches care for magical creatures, Ron teaches transfigurations, and Harry teaches defense against dark arts.

"How was work Freddy?"

"It was great luv." Fred continues, "Today was and is going to be the best day ever."

"Oh yeah. Why is that?" Mikayla asks.

"I don't know, it just seems like the best day ever," He replied with a slight chuckle.

"Well that's great hun. Well anyways what are the plan for dinner tonight?"

" I was thinking we should invite Ron, Harry, and Madison. What do you think?" Fred said with a little smile on his face.

Mikayla smiles and said that would be good.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

Madison and Ron arrive holding hands and he takes her coat. Madison and Ron have been dating for almost a year and a half.

"Mikayla come here for a second please," Madison said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mikayla asks with concern.

"I'm in love with Harry and I have been for a while. I didn't know until now," Madison said.

Mikayla remarked with a confused tone "What do you mean you didn't know til now?"

"We just kissed in the kitchen while Ron was in the bathroom," Madison whisper with a shaming tone.

MMikayla whispered in a harsh tone, "MADISON!"

"I don't know what i'm doing," Madison says as she starts tearing up.

"Hey it's okay, your will know what to do soon enough," Mikayla says.

"Hey everyone dinner is done!" Fred yelled.

"I'll get the firewhiskey," Madison said.

"I'll get cups," Harry said.

Harry grabs Madison and pins her to the wall and gives her the most passionate kiss she has ever received.

"What in the bloody hell?" Ron exclaims.

Madison pushes Harry off of her and runs after Ron, "Ron I didn't meant to hurt you!"

"You didn't babe, Harry betrayed me!" Ron yells pointing his wand at Harry.

"Ron put the wand down," Fred said as he steps between Harry and Ron.

"Move Fred! Now! Before I blast you," Ron threatens.

Mikayla grabs Fred out of the way and Ron yells, "Aqua Eructo!"

"Cantis!" Harry shouted and Ron burst into song- about the Hogwarts Houses to be specific.

Ron performed the counter-spell and bellowed,"Anteoculatia!" Harry's hair turned into antlers and he promptly fell over.

"Locomoter Mortis!" Harry shouted and Ron found his legs stuck together.

Ron shouts, "Everte Statum!"

"Ron knock it off now!" Mikayla exclaims.

"Make me Mikayla," Ron says.

"Okay then, Levicorpus!" Mikayla yells as Ron dangles in the air.

"Put me down!" Ron yells.

"Not just yet," Mikayla says with a smirk on her face.

Mikayla hits Ron against the front door. Fred opens the door and she throws Ron onto the front lawn and shuts the door.

Madison rushes to Harry gripping the side of his face she says, "Harry are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be," Harry says while he struggles up.

"Here I'll help you up," Madison reaches her hand out to Harry.

"Thank you Madison," Harry said.

"Your welcome Harry," Madison said then she slapped him really hard.

"Ouch what was that for?" Harry asked.

"For being a complete ass and being reckless," Madison replied as she crossed her arms.

"Honestly Harry, we are teachers at this school! You're head of Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!" Mikayla scolded Harry, they acted like brother and sister.

"Harry maybe it's time you grab your coat and leave," Fred suggests.

"Goodnight everyone see you at work tomorrow, sorry for the trouble I have caused," Harry said as he slowly backs out of the door.

"I'll be back I need to use the bathroom," Madison says as she runs up the stairs.

All the sudden Madison starts to cry in the bathroom. Mikayla hears her so she runs up the stairs and turns the handle but it was locked.

"Hey it's Mikayla, can you unlock the door so I can come in and try to help you?"

The door slowly unlocked and opened.

Mikayla shuts the door and sits next to Madison on the bathroom floor.

Madison sniffles and wipes the tears off of her cheeks and says, "Mikayla I don't know what to do… this sucks."

"Madison you're strong, intelligent, you're so freaking gorgeous, brave, you have the best personality, and your so nice as long as nobody pisses you off. If they piss you off your Voldemort, honestly it's scary. Sorry that last part probably didn't help. Anyways that's why Ron and Harry both love you."

Madison stops crying and hugs Mikayla "Thanks, That's why we are best friends. Now I don't know where to go, I sold the house to live with Ron. Worst mistake of my life."

Mikayla jumps up off the floor and says, "Me and Fred have an extra room you can stay in!"

Madison stands up and says, "Really!"

Mikayla smiles and hugs Madison and says, "Of course, you're my best friend I'll do anything for you."

'


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

Running down the halls of Hogwarts Harry yells, "Madison, wait up!"

"Harry, you're going to make me late," Madison says while trying avoid eye contact.

Harry catches up to Madison again and says, "You can't avoid me forever. I'm sure you would like to but I'm not going to let you."

"Well I can't avoid you forever because eventually, I will die," Madison says as she turns back around and continues to walk.

"Ouch, a little hurtful," Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"Obviously not hurtful enough or you would leave me be," Madison said as she turns back around. Harry grabs Madison's arm and she jerked away and said "Not now Harry."

"Then what about late?" Harry asked.

"Fine meet me by the dark forest. You better pray to god I don't throw you in there," Madison said as she walked away yet again.

Harry says to himself "Damn I love it when she plays hard to get."

 **1 Hour Later**

"Madi!" Mikayla approached her and Madison laughed. Her hair was a wild mess of frizz.

"Oh whatever!" Mikayla scowled. "Seventh year potions, little buggers nearly killed me!" She cried dramatically and Madison laughed.

"Where's Fred?" She asked and Mikayla grinned.

"Teaching some second years flying."

"But the kids have an hour and a half break." Madison said with confusion.

"They won't pass the class unless he helps them. He loves helping them." Mikayla said with a smile.

"So why did you come all the way down here?" Madison asked.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted some lunch, I'm buying." Mikayla says as she sits on the porch.

"Of course I want food come inside. Oh snap I think I locked the key in again.

"Don't worry I'll get it. Alohomora!" Mikayla said as the door unlocks.

"Thanks, so what's for lunch?" Madison asks as she cleans off the table.

"I'm having an owl bring us each a 6 inch sandwich with honey glazed ham and cheese. Since our feast was ruined last night. I even have ice cream coming with it." Mikayla said.

"Now that's why you're my bestfriend. No matter what the circumstances are you never fail to be there." Madison said as she smiles and all the sudden she starts to cry.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mikayla says as she hugs Madison.

"I'm just conflicted, and confused on everything. I love Harry but Ron and I are still technically dating." Madison says as she continues to cry and sniffle

All of the sudden Mikayla and Madison heard a knock at the door.

"Who is that?" Mikayla whispers to Madison.

"Madison! You in there?" Ron yells as he looks through the window.

Madison shakes her head no.

"I'll handle this Madison."

"Ron, it's Mikayla, I'm not going to open the door. Madison isn't here right now."

"Yes she is I saw you guys on the porch as I was walking over." Ron says as he stands with his head pressed to the door.

"Madison it's Ron please let me in we need to talk."

"No we don't Ron please leave, before you upset me even more than I already am." Madison said with a stutter because she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"MADISON OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" Ron screamed.

Madison started to cry and this time she couldn't stop. So Mikayla was trying to find a spell to help Madison stop crying.

"RON WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Harry yelled at Ron. Ron was startled and almost fell over.

"HARRY WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL MAN!" Ron yelled as he was breathing heavily.

"How long were you standing there?" Ron calmly asked Harry.

"LONG ENOUGH TO HEAR YOU SCREAMING AT HER, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Harry yelled.

"Calm down, okay. I'm pretty sure I should be the one screaming at you. You tried to steal my girlfriend." Ron said.

Harry laughs as if he was delusional, "It is funny because you think she is still yours. I'm HARRY FREAKING POTTER of course she IS going to be mine."

All the sudden Ron yells "YOU GIT, I'LL BEAT THE PISS OUTTA YOU!"

MIkayla opens the curtain and sees Ron tackle Harry and make him tumble to the ground. Then Harry punched Ron in the face so hard he flew right off of Harry.

"What's going on out there?" Madison said.

"They are fighting for you." Mikayla said.

"Stop them." Madison yells as she opens the door and yells at them.

"HARRY AND RON! STOP! NOW!"

"YOU GIT! YOU GIT! YOU GIT!" Ron continues to yell at Harry. .

"Stupefy!" Mikayla yells

"Mobilicorpus," Mikayla sighed and the two unconscious boys were lifted behind her.

"We're Professors, it's not like we can take them to the headmaster!" Madison pointed out.

"Oh, ya. I forgot about that. Maybe Fred and George can help?" Mikayla offered.

"Ya, that might work." Madison sighed.

"I think George should be on the Quidditch Pitch as well,"Mikayla began to walk but stopped when she saw Draco Malfoy- head of Slytherin house and Astronomy Professor.

"Madison, hide me!" Mikayla jumped behind a statue, but forgot about Harry and Ron floating in midair.

"What's going on?" Draco's deep voice echoed.

"Oh, you know...casual walk." Madison hesitated and Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"Mikayla, I know you're there," Draco sighed and Mikayla tried to appear casual as she stepped out from behind the statue, but her foot caught and she face planted in the middle of the corridor.

Madison began to laugh so hard she fell down as well.

Mikayla sat up carefully and put her hand to her face, yep her nose was definitely bleeding.

Draco held out a hand and Mikayla took it warily.

"Hey, love….."

Mikayla looked up to see Fred standing further down the corridor.  
"Hey, Freddy." She tilted her head back to lessen the blood flow.

"Here," George offered and walked up to Mikayla. "Episkey."

"Thanks George," Mikayla grinned.

"She face planted in the hall!" Madison exclaimed, still laughing.

"Whys he here?" Fred growled and glared at Draco.

"I was more wondering why our brother and Harry are floating unconsciously?" George inspected the two boys.  
"They started a fist fight over Madison," Mikayla said quietly, "Had to stupefy em."

Fred just stood there staring angrily at Draco.

"Anyways, Me and Mikayla should be on our way." Madison said as she started to walk down the corridor.

"That was really awkward," Mikayla whispers.

"Nooo. Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious." Madison quipped sarcastically.

"So where are we taking Harry and Ron?" Mikayla asked as she continued to make the boys float.

"Umm wanna just leave them here?" Madison asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah why not," Mikayla said.

Draco was walking by again, so Madison said, "Hey Draco. Can you watch them until it's time for class please."

"Yeah I guess," Draco replied with a chuckle and winked at Mikayla.

Mikayla ran away from him down the corridor and she yelled, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Later That Night**

"Thank you for all your help today," Madison says with a grin.

"Yeah, honestly it was fun being able to leave Harry and Ron floating in the corridors," Mikayla says as she laughs.

There was a sudden knock at the door and you could hear a voice saying, "Hey Madison it's Ron, I know you don't want to talk to me. Listen all I want to know is if we are still together. I understand if you want to be with Harry. He would treat you like you deserve to be treated. I'm sorry I made a big deal out of it."

Madison opens the door, "I'm honestly glad you made a big deal out of this… It shows me that you care."

Ron filled with excitement says, "So we are still…"

Madison cuts him off, "But I love Harry… I'm sorry Ron."

Madison shuts the door and looks at Mikayla who has stunned expression.

"Mikayla, I broke up with him because I wasn't happy anymore," Madison explains.

"Oh I don't have this stupid look on my face because you broke his heart. It's because you shut the door in his face." Mikayla says as she laughs.

"I'm done with today as a whole so I am going to bed. Goodnight and by the way Fred I know you're hiding in the kitchen eavesdropping," Madison says as she heads up the stairs.

Mikayla starts laughing at Fred, "You can be such a twit sometimes."

"Hey at least I'm your twit," Fred laughs.

"Well we have a meeting early tomorrow, so we should get some decent sleep," Mikayla yawned as she headed upstairs.

 **Early the Next Morning**

" I have called this urgent meeting because their seems to be a problem with the staff here at Hogwarts," Headmistress Mcgonagall sits and looks directly at Ron and Harry. "Would anyone know what the problem is?"

Of course everyone knew about the issue between Ron and Harry. The question was if she was talking about that issue or if there was something else going on.

"Nobody wants to answer?" Mcgonagall continue, "I'm speaking about the issue between Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." The room was silent but you could feel the tension.

"So either you all resolve your issues or I will put you teacher suspension. I feel like i'm dealing with five year olds right now."

"Thank you, that's how i've felt all week!" Mikayla sighs. After a moment of silence Mcgonagall finally says, "Well, are you two going to fix this or do I have to?"

Ron stands up from his seat, "Well I have come to terms with this whole matter and I feel I acted as I should have."

Mcgonagall stood up and hit her hand flat on the table, " You thought you took the high road by starting a fight Mr. Weasley?" Ron slowly sat back down in his chair, filled with shame.

Mcgonagall sat down filled with poise, "That's what I thought. Mr. Potter, anything you would like to say?"

Harry stood up and said, "Yes I do indeed have something to say. I'm sorry Ron, I have loved Madison for a long time and I just went for her being the plonker that I am. I miss being your best friend Ron." Everyone was surprised that Harry apologized. Mcgonagall was stunned because she had no idea why they were fighting, until just now.

Ron started to tear up, "Harry I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I knew you loved Madison and I tried to keep her for myself because I love her with all my heart. I just knew you could give her better. I just wanted it to last." Ron stood from his chair and they walked to each other and hugged.

Ron released from Harry's arms and looked at Madison, "I'm sorry you were in the middle of all of this. I knew our relationship was over a while ago. I was to scared to let go of you, I knew you would make some other man happy, they way you made me happy." Madison smiled reassuringly.

Mcgonagall smiled, "You are all dismissed. Oh but remember that today is when all the students can join clubs, teams, or have a free day."

 **One Hour Later**

Fred has asked Mikayla, Madison, and Harry to help him supervise the students at Hogsmeade. Mcgonagall suggested that he allows his students to travel by broom or Hippogriff. Of course Fred was going to let the students travel by broom but not by Hippogriff. He and Mikayla took a Hippogriff together as did Harry and Madison. Fred told Mikayla that he could handle directing the hippogriff, but Mikayla told him she would take lead. Of course both Madison and Harry knew how to control a hippogriff, but Madison let Harry lead. As the Hippogriffs started flying Fred starts to panic. As the creature got faster Fred started to panic more. The creature was going fast and all the sudden Fred screamed. Mikayla started laughing hysterically at Fred. They finally arrived at Hogsmeade and Fred said he would feel safer if he was in control of the Hippogriff.

Harry got off of Luna (Madison's Hippogriff) and said, "So Fred, how was the ride?"

"It was just great, so perfect," Fred replied as he walked away. Mikayla was still laughing at Fred.

"Mikayla why are you laughing so much?" Harry asked.

"Everything Fred just said was a complete lie, he freaked out," Mikayla says as she continues to laugh.

Harry starts to laugh, "I know I could hear him screaming, I just wanted to see what he would say."

Fred turns around, "Are you coming love?"

"Yes, I am coming," Mikayla says as she runs towards him. "Fred where are we going?"

"The Three Broomstick, I am craving Firewhiskey," Fred says as he grabs her hand.

Mikayla smiles, "Oh me too!"

Meanwhile Harry and Madison discuss their status.

Harry turns to Madison and grabs her hand, "You know the first time I knew I loved you, was when you and I both went to the mirror of erised our fifth year. We told each other what we saw and we talked for hours."

Madison smiled and stared into Harry's eyes, "I knew I loved you then too, I just never thought you liked me as anything but a friend. Apparently I was wrong."

"I should have said something, I have missed out on a lot with you and I am upset with myself for that." Harry said as he looked down.

Madison softly grabs Harry's chin, "You have me now and that's all that matters." Harry smiles and kisses her even more passionately than he kissed her the first time.

"Oooh get it Harry!" Fred yells from down the street. Mikayla and Fred walk towards them.

Harry unlocked his lips from Madison's and smiles, "Of course Fred had to say something."

They were headed back to Hogwarts and Harry asked Madison, "So are we together?"

Madison smiled, "Yeah we are finally together."

"So you have always loved me?" Harry asks.

Madison kisses Harry on the cheek, "Always."


End file.
